Emotionless
by Sky no Raven
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sasori, pemuda kalem, bertemu dengan seniornya, Sakura, yang notabene merupakan siswi tanpa emosi? Sejak pertemuannya, banyak hal yang membuat Sasori penasaran akan keberadaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu/ Jika berkenan, maukah menyempatkan diri mengoreksi miss typo(s) untuk fanfic ini? Read & Review Minna, jika berkenan, doumo arigatou.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasoSaku

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Emotionless © Sky no Raven

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Kemarin ia masih merasakan sebagai murid menengah pertama, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia akan menginjakkan kaki sebagai murid menengah atas. Diambilnya ransel cokelat tua yang tergeletak di meja belajar, ia sudah mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa tadi malam. Ya, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, mempersiapkan segala hal dengan baik, agar tak ada yang kurang nanti.

Kembali ia menatap satu satunya cermin di kamar bercat putih gading itu. Kemeja putih lengan pendek, celana panjang hitam sewarna dengan dasi dan sepatu, kaos kaki putih, blazer lengan panjang berwarna biru, kontras sekali dengan rambut sedikit acaknya yang sewarna merah bata, tak lupa dengan rajutan bordir lambang sekolah barunya pada blazer bagian dada sebelah kiri, serta _nametag_ di sebelah kanan. Tatapannya terlihat sayu dan meneduhkan di waktu yang sama. Wajah _baby face_-nya yang tampan menampilkan senyum tipis. Setelah semua persiapan dirasa cukup, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar.

Kini sampailah ia di ruang makan. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _Obaa_-_san_," ujarnya pelan, menyapa keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Seorang nenek berusia 70 tahun. Terlihat dari warna rambutnya yang sudah memutih sempurna, wajah tuanya berkeriput, tapi tidak menurunkan semangat hidup sang nenek. Karena ia tahu, masih ada seseorang yang membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Cucu tercinta. Ya, setidaknya sampai _Kami-sama_ memanggilnya.

Nenek Chiyo memberikan senyum cerah pada cucu yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. "Aa, selamat pagi Saso-_chan_, duduklah. Nenek sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi yang istimewa ini."

Istimewa? Tentu, bagaimana tidak, ini hari pertama Sasori memasuki sekolah barunya. Mirai Senior High School. Salah satu sekolah favorit yang terletak di Konoha. Dan Sasori beruntung dapat masuk ke sekolah itu dengan beasiswa penuh, pencapaian dari prestasi akademik yang ia sandang.

"_Hai_, _itadakimasu_," ucapnya pelan sebelum ia menyantap sarapan yang telah berpindah ke mangkuk, tak lupa ia menyesap terlebih dulu _ocha_-nya. Sepertinya berbicara dengan suara pelan telah menjadi kebiasaanya pula. Aneh, tapi tidak untuk pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu.

Sasori menyantap sup _toriniku _buatan sang nenek, kalau pagi memang cocok makan sup, pikirnya. Ia tak terbiasa makan nasi di pagi hari, oleh karena itu ia memilih mengganti asupan karbohidratnya dengan ubi. Di belakang rumah mereka terdapat pekarangan kecil untuk berkebun, dan hasilnya mereka gunakan sebagai tambahan bahan pangan. Nenek Chiyo pun merupakan istri dari mantan Anbu, sebuah organisasi keamanan di Konoha, dimana setiap anggota yang pensiun akan mendapat tunjangan hidup, didapat sebulan sekali, dan bahkan jika anggota tersebut telah meninggal, tunjangan itu tetap berlaku. Ya, itu sebagai bentuk penghargaan kepada mereka yang telah mengabdi pada Konoha, dengan keberanian mereka menjalankan tugas, jika perlu mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun, itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman sekolah. Akhirnya ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Mirai Senior High School. Tampak banyak murid yang berdatangan memasuki sekolah. Perlahan ia hembuskan napas, pagi ini begitu sejuk, udara segar menyapa penciumannya, senyum tipis pun tercetak. Tanpa ia sadari beberapa pasang mata memandangnya intens, kagum, terpesona, bahkan sampai bersemu. Aura pemuda _baby face_ ini begitu menarik perhatian, terutama para siswi, meskipun baru di hari pertama.

"_Hontou ni_, _kawaii ne..._" tampak seorang siswi menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, dia seperti pangeran!" seru siswi lain.

"Blazer biru? Berarti dia _kouhai_ kita ya," ujar yang lain. Blazer sekolah ini memang dibedakan tiap tingkatan, biru untuk tingkat pertama, merah untuk tingkat kedua, dan hitam untuk tingkat ketiga.

"_Ne_, benar juga."

"Wah, aku tak sabar berkenalan dengannya."

"Lihat wajahnya yang manis itu, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya!" seru yang lain tak kalah antusias.

"Memang kau berani?" tanya siswi di sampingnya.

"Hehe, tidak sih," jawabnya tanpa dosa, yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Aa, dia memang menawan. Apa kalian benar tidak mau berkenalan dengannya? Dia kan _kouhai_, kita _senpai_-nya di sini," tutur seorang siswi berambut pirang pucat yang diikat _ponytail_.

"Benar juga, aku ikut kau, Ino!"

"Aku juga!"

Dan seketika para siswi tersebut mendekati sang pemuda _baby face_. Sasori yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam di tempat.

"Hei, kau anak baru ya?" Ino sedikit berbasa-basi.

"_Hai_. _Hajimemashite_, _Senpai,_" jawab Sasori pelan seperti biasa. Seketika alunan suara itu membuat para siswi _blushing_, tak terkecuali gadis _aquamarine_, sang penanya.

"Waa, bahkan suaranya sangat lembut!" seru siswi di samping Ino terpana. Tak hanya rupa, suaranya pun begitu memikat.

Dan sesi tanya jawab pun berlangsung. Ya, bukan keinginan Sasori untuk melakukan hal itu, ia hanya merasa tak enak hati jika menolak. Dari pertanyaan yang menayakan nama, di mana ia tinggal, berapa nomer _handphone_-nya, dan beberapa pertanyaan yang menurut Sasori sebenarnya tak perlu ditanyakan, bahkan ada yang mengucapkan secara terang-terangan, 'Jadilah pacarku!'. Sekarang kau jadi Pangeran eh, Sasori?

Mari tinggalkan sejenak Sasori bersama _fansgirl-nya_, dan berbalik ke halaman sekolah. Keadaan MSHS kini semakin ramai, dengan adanya kedatangan para junior baru. Memberikan semarak hari baru, semangat baru, dan harapan baru untuk kedepan. Semua pasang mata tampak antusias satu sama lain. Saling bercengkerama, membagi rentetan pengalaman yang mereka torehkan saat masih di tingkat menengah pertama. Setiap perpisahan pasti ada pertemuan, dan begitu sebaliknya, waktu terus bergulir dan tak akan pernah berbalik mundur.

Sepasang murid tengah berjalan memasuki halaman. Tingkatan mereka berbeda, terlihat dari blazer yang dikenakan, merah dan hitam, tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga. Kedua sosok itu berbeda _gender_, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Memiliki warna iris yang sama, _emerald_, sedangkan warna rambut mereka kontras, _pink_ sebahu dan pirang pucat setengah punggung, untuk warna terakhir kalau dilihat mungkin hampir sama dengan gadis bernama Ino tadi.

"Mau kuantar Saku-_chan_?" tanya pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari sosok siswi di sampingnya, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Terimakasih..." jawab siswi itu datar, hanya menoleh sedikit pada lawan bicara. "_Nii-san_," lanjutnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil sebagai 'kakak' itu pun menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku ke kelas dulu, jaga dirimu. _Jaa ne_, Saku-_chan_," ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepala adiknya.

Tampak beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Keakraban sepasang kakak-adik itu cukup membuat mereka iri, terutama perhatian pemuda itu pada sang adik bersurai permen kapas. Keduanya berpisah, kakaknya adalah siswa tingkat tiga, letak kelasnya berlawanan arah dengan adiknya yang masih di tingkat dua. Gadis itu pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, sambil memanggul tas selempang dan membawa beberapa buku di tangan. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, tak terlihat emosi di sana, tetap datar.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Kembali ke tempat di mana pemuda _hazel_ itu berada. Bukanya berkurang, gerombolan siswi itu kian bertambah. Sasori yang mulai kewalahan sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari sana. Sangat tidak nyaman berada di posisi seperti itu. Siswi-siswi yang semakin ingin tahu soal Sasori kembali berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Dan karena semakin terdesak, Sasori pun melangkah mundur. Dan...

BRUUK!

Suara jatuh yang baru saja terdengar seperti mengomando semua pasang mata untuk mengunci mulut mereka, dengan napas serasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Tak ada yang berani bergerak atau berbicara. Sasori yang sadar akan kesalahannya pun berjongkok, berniat membantu sosok yang tak sengaja telah ditabraknya.

"_Gomennasal_,_ Senpai_," ucap Sasori pelan sambil mengambil satu buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

Sebuah tangan menepisnya kasar. "Tak perlu," ujar sosok itu datar, aura dingin menguar dari dalam dirinya. Ia berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terpaku di posisinya. Sosok itu berbelok di koridor sekolah.

Hening yang sebelumnya tercipta mulai berangsur menghilang, terganti dengan celoteh para murid yang sempat sirna. Sasori kini berdiri, memperhatikan posisi terakhir di mana ia melihat _senpai_-nya itu.

"Hiii, aku tak kuat dengan atmosfir tadi," seorang siswi terlihat ketakutan.

"Rasanya seperti mati beku," timpal yang lain.

"Memang kau pernah tau rasanya mati beku?"

"Tidak," jawab siswi itu tanpa dosa, ingin sekali yang lain menjitak kepalanya.

"_Senpai_ itu ... siapa?" suara pelan mengiterupsi gerombolan siswi, Sasori menoleh ke arah mereka.

Mereka yang sadar akan sumber suara, memandang heran satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada salahnya memberitahu junior mereka. "Ehem," seorang siswi dengan rambut cokelat bercepol dua berdehem, sedikit menelan _saliva_-nya guna mengembalikan kerongkongan yang sempat kering. "Dia ... Haruno Sakura, siswi seangkatan kami, dia juga tingkat dua." sambung gadis itu.

"Dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di sekolah ini,"

"Bukan hanya pintar, dia jenius!" tambah yang lain.

"Tak hanya itu, perawakannya juga menarik, wajahnya pun manis," siswi itu diam sejenak, sebelum kembali berucap. "Tapi sayang, sifatnya yang penyendiri dan dingin membuat semua orang enggan mendekat. Daripada menyapanya, kami memilih untuk tetap diam, itu lebih baik. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Sasori-_kun_, ya ... jika kau tak ingin punya masalah dengannya."

"Biar begitu, banyak yang diam-diam menyukai Haruno-_san_, wataknya yang seperti itu malah menjadi tantangan bagi para murid laki-laki. Yah, meskipun akhirnya hanya sebatas menjadi _secret admirer_," siswi itu merasa iba dengan para siswa yang memuja sang Putri Es, harapan hampa menurutnya.

"Haruno Sakura. Dia siswi yang aneh ... seperti tak punya emosi," Ino ikut bersuara.

Sasori menoleh ke koridor tempat gadis _cherry_ itu berbelok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Haruno Sakura," gumamnya pelan, hingga tak terdengar oleh para siswi di dekatnya.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, menandakan setiap pasang kaki itu untuk memenuhi tugasnya memasuki kelas masing-masing.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Tampak di sebuah aula, para murid mendapat sosialisasi tentang MSHS. Dan sekarang bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Senang rasanya, karena ini hari pertama, maka baru diisi dengan pengenalan sekolah dan strukturnya. Setelah istirahat nanti, para murid yang telah dibagi menjadi beberapa grup bisa memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hei, salam kenal! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" seru seorang siswa berambut _blonde_ jabrik, sambil menarik tangan kanan Sasori, salaman paksa maksudmu?

"_Hai_. _Hajimemashite_ Uzumaki-_san_. _Watashi wa _Akasuna no Sasori _desu_, _douzo yoroshiku_," balas Sasori pelan.

Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu hanya melongo, mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa mau menutup.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, _baka_ Naruto!" yang kemudian disusul dengan erangan tak terima.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _DOGMAN_?! Kau ingin membuatku gegar otak ya!" teriak Naruto uring-uringan. Ternyata ia baru saja mendapat jitakan di kepala.

"Apa?! _Dogman_?! Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu! Salahkan wajah bodohmu yang merayuku untuk olahraga tangan!" seru siswa yang diketahui bernama Kiba Inuzuka, tampak dari _nametag_ blazer di bagian sebelah kanan atas.

Sasori yang memperhatikan keduanya hanya terdiam. Namun secuil perasaan muncul, Ia merasa beruntung, sepertinya menarik, meskipun sangat berisik. Karena kedua siswa tadi akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

BUAK!

Suara pukulan yang disusul erangan terdengar lagi.

"Diamlah! Kalian berisik!" dengan tiba-tiba dua buku bersamaan memukul tepat kepala Naruto dan Kiba. Ya, seorang siswa lagi datang, dengan kedua tangan membawa masing-masing sebuah buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menambah PENDERITAANKU, NEJI!" Naruto tak terima, untuk kedua kali, di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia sudah mendapat dua 'salam perkenalan' di kepala. Sedangkan Kiba mendecih kesal. 'Salam perkenalan' yang 'menyenangkan' bukan?

"Jika seperti itu, kalian jadi terlihat lebih bodoh dari kebodohan kalian yang sebenarnya sudah bodoh," ujar seseorang lancar.

Seketika muncul siku-siku di dahi keduanya. Coba lihat sekarang, siapa pelakunya. Seorang pemuda putih pucat, sedang tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Membuat aura hitam pekat menguar kentara disekitar Naruto dan Kiba.

Neji menghela napas, "Sudahlah, kalian mau istirahat atau tidak? Karena setelah itu kita akan masuk kelas."

Krucuk...

Terdengar bunyi perut yang meminta jatah. Dua sejoli itu hanya menyengir. "Ehehe ... baiklah, ayo ke kantin!" serunya bersemangat. "Sasori, kau ikut juga kan?"

"_Hai_, Uzumaki-_san_," Sasori mengangguk pelan.

Naruto merangkulnya, "Hei, kau tak perlu se-formal itu. Kau jadi terlihat aneh kalau begitu. Cukup panggil aku Naruto, oke!"

"Baik, Naruto," ucap Sasori pelan dengan senyum tipisnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Hei, apa cara bicaramu memang begitu?" aneh sekali baginya mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan secara perlahan, seperti takut jika ada kata yang salah.

"Ya,"

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Terlihat rombongan siswa tingkat satu berjalan bersamaan. Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Sai. Hei ... tunggu, apa ada yang terlewat? Ya, pemuda bersurai merah bata tak bersama mereka.

"Ah, kenyangnya. Ramen di kantin ini enak sekali!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang telah terisi.

Kiba baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Eh, di mana bocah merah tadi?"

"Hei, benar di mana Sasori?" pemuda _blonde_ itu pun ikut heran. "Bukannya tadi di sebelahmu, Sai?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto," jawab Sai santai dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Argh! Kau ini tak bisa diandalkan!" uring Naruto kesal, bagaimana bisa sosok ini tak tahu jika orang yang jelas-jelas di sampingnya sudah tak ada.

"Ya, begitulah," masih dengan senyumnya.

Dan tak terelakkan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Sudah jelas perseteruan antara Naruto dan Sai, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang uring-uringan, hanya dibalas dengan jawaban seadanya dan senyum khas seorang Sai.

'Kau tak perlu tahu hal menarik ini,' batin salah satu diantara mereka.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Langkah Sasori kini berjalan entah kemana, asal mengikuti instingnya. Ia tak mungkin salah lihat, sosok dengan warna surai yang unik, saat keluar dari kantin bersama teman-teman barunya, ia menangkap sekelebat sosok itu, yang sempat menyita perhatiannya tadi pagi. Dan inilah yang sedang ia lakukan, mengikutinya, meski tadi kehilangan arah, karena tertinggal. Akhirnya sampailah pada tujuannya. Dan ternyata...

Taman belakang sekolah?

Dengan segera Sasori mencari-cari sosok yang ia ikuti. Entah itu salah atau memang benar, ia sedikit menahan napas, meski raut wajahnya tetap sayu seperti biasa. Pandangannya terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat secara langsung, di depan matanya sendiri, saat ini.

'Sakura ... -senpai?'

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Doumo arigatou sudah menyempatkan berkunjung. Mohon Read & Review-nya Minna, jika berkenan, arigatou...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, alur lambat, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasoSaku, other pairing

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Emotionless © Sky no Raven

**.**

Summary : Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tak terkecuali Sasori, yang segera menginjakkan kaki di jenjang menengah atas. Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasori, pemuda kalem, bertemu dengan seniornya, Sakura, yang notabene merupakan siswi tanpa emosi?

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**-Previous Chapter-**

Dengan segera Sasori mencari-cari sosok yang ia ikuti. Entah itu salah atau memang benar, ia sedikit menahan napas, meski raut wajahnya tetap sayu seperti biasa. Pandangannya terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat secara langsung, di depan matanya sendiri, saat ini.

'Sakura ... -_senpai_?'

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Ternyata benar yang ia duga, kakak tingkatnya itu berada di taman belakang. Angin lembut sedikit mengibarkan mahkota musim semi _senpai_-nya, terkesan damai. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu.

'Sakura ... –_senpai_?' batin Sasori.

Lega, akhirnya bertemu juga. Tapi ... apa itu? Pandangan Sasori tetuju pada tangan kanan dan kiri gadis yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Seketika tubuh yang tak lebih dari 170 senti itu membeku di tempat, wajah yang tak pernah memamerkan ekspresi, selain tenang dan tersenyum tipis itu pun terpaksa menambah daftar ekspresi baru ke dalam kamus pribadi. Eksperi kaget terpancar kentara dari raut _baby face_, terutama dari pupil matanya yang mengecil.

Masih tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat, Sasori mendekat beberapa langkah secara perlahan. Dan memang penglihatannya tak salah.

Deg.

Degup jantungnya seketika berpacu, entah kenapa kedua telapak tangan pun kini berkeringat dingin, wajah _baby face_-nya agak pucat. '_Na_-_nani_? Sa-kura ... -_senpai_?'

Jelas sudah apa yang ada di depan. Seorang _senpai_ berdiri membelakangi. Baik, ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh sama sekali. Tapi, yang menjadi fokus adalah sesuatu yang ada di genggaman tangan kanan dan kiri gadis itu. Sekilas seperti kain panjang bermotif garis. Tunggu, apa itu yang menetes dari kain? Cairan berwarna ... merah? Lihat lebih cermat lagi. Itu bukan kain basah yang terkena pewarna. Tapi ...

'Ba-badan ular, yang terbagi jadi dua?' batin Sasori tercekat.

Ya, itulah yang sebenarnya. Sakura menggenggam badan ular yang sudah menjadi dua potongan, entah bagaimana tubuh ular itu bisa terbelah, tangan kanan membawa tubuh ular bagian atas, sedangkan tangan kiri untuk tubuh ular bagian bawah. Cairan merah tadi bukanlah pewarna, melainkan darah segar yang terus menetes dari tubuh ular tak bernyawa itu.

"Sakura-_senpai_?" tak bisa ditahan lagi, suara pemuda bersurai merah itu pun menyeka keheningan. Meski pelan, tapi volume suara itu tak mungkin tak terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Pengacau lebih baik mati," suara datar itu tertangkap Sasori, pemuda itu masih diam, menunggu kalimat lanjutan.

"Pengacau lebih baik ... mati! MATI! HAHAHAHA!" intonasi datar yang sebelumnya tercipta, tergantikan oleh gelak tawa yang mengerikan, cukup membuat Sasori meremang.

Sakura mengambil pisau lipat berlumur darah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Menumpukan lututnya ke tanah, ia letakkan bagian tubuh ular itu di depannya. "MATI! HAHAHAHA! MATI KAU! PENGACAU!" seru gadis ber-aura dingin dengan tawa kejam, seringai sadis menghiasi paras manisnya, seperti tak berperasaan, Sakura terus mencincang tubuh ular itu asal dengan membabi-buta, hingga organ dalam sang ular keluar mengenaskan, bau anyir besi berkarat sekaligus amis menyeruak memaksa masuk ke indera penciuman. Sedikit sukses membuat Sasori mual, namun tak berpengaruh pada Sakura. Tak henti ia mengucapkan kata-kata 'mati', 'pengacau'. Sungguh, pemandangan yang mengerikan.

GREP.

Seketika gerakan Sakura terhenti. Sebuah tangan kokoh menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya yang membawa pisau lipat. Menghentikan 'permainan-nya' dengan objek baru yang sedang 'dimodifikasi'. Sosok pemuda dengan blazer biru berlutut di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_senpai_,"suara pelan Sasori mengalihkan pandangan Sakura. _Hazel_ bertemu _emerald_. Pandangan sayu sekaligus iba bertatapan dengan pandangan dingin yang kosong tanpa emosi.

"Lepas," suara dingin itu lagi.

Sasori tak bergeming.

"LEPAS KATAKU!" teriak Sakura dengan mata berkilat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Tak terbayang, jika para murid melihat kejadian ini. Mungkin akan ada yang trauma, tak kuasa menahan pemandangan semiris ini. Bertatap muka saja sudah cukup membuat mereka beku, bagaimana dengan kondisi ini?

Tapi tidak untuk Sasori, sepertinya ia memiliki pandangan lain. Meski ia masih tak menyangka, _senpai_ ini memiliki hal yang tak bisa dibilang normal, yang bahkan lebih tak terduga daripada raut tanpa emosi. Sasori pikir, tanpa emosi jauh lebih baik daripada harus menyaksikan gadis itu mencincang tubuh reptil.

"Jatuhkan dulu pisau lipatmu," pinta Sasori.

"Apa urusanmu, hah?!" bentak Sakura. Ia berusaha melepas genggaman Sasori dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Nihil, gerak reflek tangan Sasori lebih cepat dari pergerakan Sakura. Kini kedua tangannya tergenggam erat oleh bocah Akasuna.

"Lepaskan pisau lipatmu, _Senpai_," ujar Sasori lembut.

Berhasil, Sakura melepaskan pisau lipatnya. "Cih, lihat? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" ucapnya dingin.

Sasori menuruti Sakura. Perlahan ia lepas genggamannya. Saat melihat pergelangan tangan gadis itu, ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Sakura-_senpai_. Tanganmu jadi memerah," ucap Sasori pelan, ya, baru ia sadar, apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada tangan putih porselen Sakura.

Tak ada tanggapan. Sakura berdiri dan siap pergi, sebelum tangan kokoh meraih lengannya. 'Cih!' ia tak suka.

"Kenapa tadi kau melakukan itu, Sakura-_senpai_?"

"Apa masalahmu, _Boneka_?!"

"?" Sasori mematung sejenak. Bukan karena bentakan yang Sakura berikan, tapi lebih pada kata terakhir dari seruan itu. 'Boneka?' batinya termenung. Tanpa Sakura sadari, senyum tulus kini sempurna terpatri di wajah tenang sekaligus sayu milik pemuda _hazel_, hingga matanya agak menyipit.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga, Sakura-_senpai_," Sasori berujar pelan seperti biasa, memberi jeda sejenak, menatap punggung Sakura yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Tadi pagi para _senpai_ tingkat dua memberitahuku, kau selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah. Tak mungkin seseorang yang pintar sepertimu melakukan hal diluar akal sehat. Pasti ada alasan mengapa kau melakukan itu, benar begitu, Sakura-_senpai_?" titah Sasori pelan, namun lancar tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Sakura.

"_Baka_. Tak ada hubungannya dengamu," ujar Sakura datar, namun tak sedingin tadi. "Dan jangan sekali-kali kau memanggil nama kecilku," dengan sekali hentakan Sakura berhasil melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu. Pergi menjauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sasori yang tertinggal hanya terpaku pada posisinya. Saat sudah tak terlihat siluet sosok Sakura, ia berbalik melihat keadaan reptil yang mati mengenaskan. Pisau lipat milik Sakura yang masih tergeletak di tanah dipungut oleh Sasori. Dan saat hampir berbalik, matanya menangkap hal lain di sana.

'Jadi, inikah alasan Sakura-_senpai_?' batinnya dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Sang Surya telah beristirahat beberapa jam yang lalu. Tugasnya mewarnai kanvas alam terganti oleh Dewi Lunar. Sapuan kuas berubah setiap beberapa waktu, dari gelap, jingga, biru, jingga dan kembali dengan goresan cat berwana gelap. Seperti cat air, meski transparan, namun setiap kali tertumpuk oleh warna lain, maka torehan di kanvas itu akan menjadi lebih pekat. Dan saat lembaran itu sudah menghitam penuh, keesokan hari akan diganti dengan kanvas baru, karena cat air tak bisa digunakan untuk mengembalikan warna gelap menjadi terang.

Berbagai melodi alam terdengar bersahutan meski dengan frekuensi kecil. Udara dingin membuat banyak orang enggan meninggalkan rumahnya. Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada kediaman yang terlihat saat ini.

Seorang gadis manis bermata _emerald_ tengah bersandar pada tempat tidur yang berukuran sedang. Baju tidur biru muda bercorak beruang seakan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya datar memandang langit malam yang tampak dari balik kaca jendela, tirai sewarna krem belum ditutup rupanya. Mungkin ia akan terus begitu sampai tertidur, sebelum ada suara ketukan pintu mengiterupsi.

"Saku-_chan_? Boleh aku masuk?" tanya si pelaku pengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah," respon Sakura datar, tapi tak sedatar biasanya.

Cekrek.

"Aku bawakan cokelat panas untukmu," pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menyerahkan secangkir cokelat panas, ia tahu betul, Sakura menyukai cokelat panas. Ia kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, _Nii_-_san_," ditiupnya sesaat cokelat panas itu sebelum meneguknya sedikit-sedikit.

Sang kakak terdiam sesaat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam batinnya. Ia jelas tahu, perangai adiknya yang pendiam, tapi yang aneh adalah hari ini Sakura lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sepertinya ia harus bertanya.

"Saku-_chan_, apa kau ada masalah?" raut khawatir tak bisa ia tutupi.

Sakura menoleh sejenak. "Tidak, _Nii_-_san_," meskipun datar, tapi pemuda itu memiliki kepekaan, ada sedikit kejanggalan dalam intonasi jawaban sang adik, ya, sangat sedikit namun jelas baginya.

Laki-laki itu mengehela napas. "Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah. Aku siap menjadi pendengar kapan saja," ujarnya lembut.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir cokelat itu ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Masih terdiam.

"Jangan memendam sesuatu sendiri, Saku-_chan_, beban punggungmu akan bertambah berat nanti. Ada aku di sini yang akan membantumu, kau bisa berbagi beban denganku. Aku tak mau jika nanti kau jadi bungkuk karena terlalu berat memanggul. Tak terbayang jika kau bungkuk seperti nenek sihir yang ada di sebuah dongeng, hn, apa judulnya, bahkan aku lupa, hahaha... " pemuda itu tertawa garing.

GREP.

Sesaat pemuda itu merasa waktu terhenti, napasnya tertahan. Terkejut dengan hal tiba-tiba dan baru saja terjadi.

"Sa-Saku ..."

"_Hontou ni_. _Doumo arigatou_, Temujin _Nii_-_san_," ujar gadis _cherry_ itu tanpa intonasi datar, bahkan suaranya sekarang terdengar lembut. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda bernama Temujin itu. Senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Dengan sedikit terpaan cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela, memberikan kesan anggun pada sosoknya.

Temujin membeku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia memalingkan muka yang terasa menghangat, menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Eh, Sa-Saku-_chan_. I-ini sudah malam, se-sebaiknya kau tidur. _Oyasumi_, Saku-_chan_," ucap Temujin gugup.

"_Oyasumi_,_ Nii_-_san_," balasnya sebelum pemuda itu mengacak kecil rambutnya, keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Sepeninggal sang kakak, tangan Sakura meraih sebuah benda yang ia simpan di lemari kecil di sisi lain tempat tidur. Pandangan matanya seketika berubah. Benda apa itu?

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Ada sedikit pertanyaan, jika minna sudah membaca Chapter 2 ini, menurut minna fanfic ini masuk dalam genre apa? Maaf, saya tak begitu tahu soal genre.**

**Balas Reviews :**

**-****gray : Hn, iya, saya sengaja membuat Sasori seperti itu. Ne, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, gray-san.**

**-****Usagi2213**** : Terimakasih dukungannya. Iya, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, ****Usagi2213****-san.**

**-****milkyways99**** : Ne, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, ****milkyways99****-san.**

**-Shivers11 : Iya, ini sudah saya update. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, Shivers11-san.**

**- ****akbar123**** : Ne, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, akbar123-san.**

**- ****Theadora75**** : Soal kakak Sakura saya jawab di Chapter ini. Iya, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou Theadora75-san.**

**Doumo arigatou sudah menyempatkan berkunjung. Mohon Read & Review-nya Minna, jika berkenan, arigatou...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, mess plot, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance [hidden], etc

Rate : T

Pairing : SasoSaku, other pairing

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Emotionless © Sky no Raven

**.**

Summary : Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tak terkecuali Sasori, yang segera menginjakkan kaki di jenjang menengah atas. Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasori, pemuda kalem, bertemu dengan seniornya, Sakura, yang notabene merupakan siswi tanpa emosi? Sejak pertemuannya, banyak hal yang membuat Sasori penasaran akan keberadaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Oyasumi_,_ Nii_-_san_," balasnya sebelum pemuda itu mengacak kecil rambutnya, keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Sepeninggal sang kakak, tangan Sakura meraih sebuah benda yang ia simpan di lemari kecil di sisi lain tempat tidur. Pandangan matanya seketika berubah. Benda apa itu?

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah hari kedua Sasori bersekolah di Mirai Senior High School. Baru sehari di sana ia telah mendapatkan rekan yang bersahabat. Naruto dan Kiba dengan semangat juga suara berisiknya, Neji yang tegas dengan wibawanya, dan Sai dengan kalimat pedas dan senyuman misterius. Empat anak yang langsung akrab dengannya. Yang agak membuatnya risih hanyalah teriakan juga sikap beberapa siswi yang dengan sengaja berusaha mencari perhatiannya, entah teman sekelas, beda kelas, bahkan _senpai_-nya.

"Yo! Sasori! Selamat pagi!" seru pemuda _blonde _bersemangat, Neji berjalan di sebelahnya dengan tenang.

"Aa, _ohayou minna_," balas Sasori perlahan sambil ber-_ojigi_.

"Hari ini lebih cerah dari kemarin ya! Entah kenapa jadi dedegan," ucap Naruto berbinar, ia letakkan telapak tangannya ke dada, ritme jantung di sana tak seperti biasa.

"Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama," tak mengira Neji akan berujar demikian, sontak tatapan Naruto mengarah padanya.

"Ka-kau juga, Neji?!"

"Entahlah, tapi ... itu yang kurasakan," Neji bergumam, namun tetap bisa didengar oleh kedua pemuda yang lain, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

Naruto terperangah sesaat. "Hehe ... sepertinya kita sehati," cengiran khas milik pecinta ramen itu muncul.

"Aku tak sabar," suara pelan Sasori menyita perhatian Naruto dan Neji. "Akan hari ini, dan seterusnya," terlihat senyum tipis dan wajah damai milik Sasori.

Naruto dan Neji yang tak mengerti akan ucapan sosok itu hanya saling bertukar pandang.

'Bocah aneh,' batin keduanya.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Sakura mengayunkan kedua kakinya dengan tenang, wajah manis itu tetap datar seperti biasa. Banyak orang yang tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Raut wajah itu terlalu abstrak untuk dideskripsikan, selain tiga kata ... datar tanpa emosi, itulah yang ada di benak semua pasang mata. Di sinilah ia, berjalan di koridor sekolah, tanpa ada yang berani menyapa sang gadis musim semi.

"Sakura-_senpai_," terdengar suara pelan memanggil namanya.

Sakura berhenti, mengarahkan pandang pada sumber suara. Sesaat irisnya sempat mengecil, namun segera ia kuasai. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut, seakan diingatkan kembali oleh kepingan memori masa lalu. Meski begitu, hal ini tak berpengaruh pada wajah monotonnya.

"Tak kusangka, kita bertemu lagi," ucap sosok itu dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura tak menanggapi. Tapi yang pasti, raut itu kini berubah dingin. Merasa tak ada yang perlu ia ucapkan, gadis itu berniat pergi, mengacuhkan seseorang di sana.

"Aku tahu, kau masih memendam perasaan itu," sang _kouhai_ mendegus getir. "Tapi, apa kau akan terus menerus mau menjadi patung yang terbelenggu rantai besi?"

Gadis itu tetap diam, sudah cukup, ia tak ingin mendengar lagi. Kakinya akan melangkah kembali jika saja tak ada sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangannya.

"Maaf," ujarnya tegas. "Maaf, sudah melakukan hal buruk padamu." Ia menghela napas, "Kembalilah seperti dulu ... Sakura-_chan_," intonasinya melembut, seiring dengan panggilan lain yang ia tujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura menyentak tangannya kasar, melepaskan pergelangan dari genggaman sosok itu. "Aku tak perlu belas kasihanmu ... Sai," balas Sakura datar seraya meninggalkan _kouhai_-nya.

Sai menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dalam diam. 'Sepertinya, ini akan semakin menarik,' batinnya miris. Ia tersenyum kecut. Tunggu. Sai? Apa benar pemuda ini Sai? Kau bahkan bertingkah sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Bel baru saja berdering, pertanda waktunya para murid mengistirahatkan diri. Tak terkecuali kelima siswa dengan tampang yang tak bisa dibilang pas-pasan. Mereka bertujuan sama, mengisi perut yang terasa kosong ke kantin sekolah. Kecuali satu anak, ia punya tujuan berbeda.

"Kau perlu bantuan, Sasori?" tegur Kiba, agak kasihan melihat temannya membawa beberapa buku tebal dengan kedua tangan.

"_Iie_, _daijoubu_," tolak Sasori halus. "Jika kalian ingin ke kantin, pergilah, aku akan menyusul," ucapnya pelan dengan senyum tipis.

"Haaah, kau ini sok kuat ya," Naruto menghela napas, mengacak rambut _spike_-nya.

Kruyuk.

"Hei, kenapa kalian berdua suka sekali mempermalukan diri kalian dengan suara yang tak elit?" titah Sai dengan tampang tanpa dosanya, sadar atau tidak telah membuat kedua pelaku menggeram.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?! _BAKA_! Perut perutku sendiri, kau tak punya hak untuk mengatur!" cerca Kiba dengan tatapan tajam.

"DIAM KAU, DASAR _ZOMBIE_! Mati segan! Hidup tak mau! Sekarat diragukan!" seru Naruto mencak-mencak tak jelas.

DUAK!

Dan lagi, jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala kedua pemuda berisik itu, yang akhirnya memunculkan erangan sakit.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! _BARBIE_ BERJALAN!" kini Naruto berbalik pada Neji.

"BERHENTI MENJITAKKU! KAU INGIN AKU CEPAT GEGAR OTAK, HAH?!" sungut Kiba.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka saling berdebat, Naruto dan Kiba dengan emosi yang labil, Neji dengan ketegasannya, dan Sai dengan senyum palsu dan wajah tanpa dosa ikut berpartisipasi dalam 'pesta kecil-kecilan' mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantin, jika tak ingin kehilangan jam istirahat ini," ucap Neji menengahi, keempat pemuda itu pun akhirnya berhenti berdebat. "Kau akan ke ruang guru, Sasori?"

"_Hai_, aku akan menyerahkan buku-buku ini dulu ke ruang guru," memang sebelum istirahat tadi ia diminta oleh Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk membawa buku tebal itu ke ruang guru, sedangkan Kurenai-_sensei_ pergi ke perpustakaan.

Naruto merentangkan tangan. "Aaah ... kalau begitu baiklah. Kami pergi dulu! _Jaa ne, _Sasori!" ucapnya bersemangat, dan dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Sasori.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Setelah berpisah dengan keempat temannya, Sasori berjalan sendiri. Tujuannya hanya satu. Ruang guru. Tampak beberapa buku tebal masih setia dalam genggamannya. Beberapa kali berpapasan dengan para murid, lebih tepatnya siswi, mewajibkan ia membalas sapaan mereka, tabiat Sasori yang terlalu baik mungkin, tak enak hati jika harus mengacuhkannya. Tak ayal, hanya dalam waktu singkat, Sasori telah memiliki _fansgirl_ sendiri, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Hyaaa ... Sasori-_kun_ manis sekali," ucap siswi tak jauh darinya.

"Tak hanya manis, perangainya juga menawan!" seru siswi lain gemas.

"Ah, andai aku jadi pacarnya," siswi lain berandai-andai dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Huuu! Jangan harap!" balas yang lain tak terima.

Sasori menghela napas pelan. 'Jadi, seperti ini ya, lingkup menengah atas,' batinnya. Sebenarnya ia tak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini, lebih tepatnya tak nyaman. Tapi apa boleh buat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Meminta mereka berhenti memperhatikanmu? Sudah diterima dan bersekolah dengan beasiswa yang didapat saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Huwaaa! Liha-lihat, itu Gaara-_senpai_!" seorang siswi menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda bersurai merah, ia tengah berjalan dengan sikap tenang seperti biasa.

"Eh, mana-mana?!" temannya mencari keberadaan sosok _senpai_-nya. "Ah, iya! Biarpun dingin, tapi aku tetap suka!" serunya setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari.

"Ada Temujin-_senpai_ juga!" tambah yang lain tak kalah antusias.

"Temujin-_senpai_ tampan ya," ujar seorang siswi, semburat merah tak terhindar dari wajahnya.

Sasori yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan lain pun ikut melihat ke arah yang telah menyedot perhatian para siswi tersebut. Tampak dua pemuda dengan warna blazer yang berbeda tengah berjalan bersama. Yang satu pemuda berambut pirang pucat dengan blazer warna hitam, sedang yang satu adalah pemuda dengan blazer merah sewarna dengan rambutnya. Itu berarti mereka siswa tingkat tiga dan tingkat dua. Tatapannya sempat bersirobok dengan pemuda bersurai merah. Namun dengan iris yang berbeda, _Hazel_ dan _jade_.

"Hei, Sasori-_kun_!" tepukan di bahunya sempat membuat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Aa, Ino-_senpai_," Sasori kembali tenang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku ingin mengantar buku-buku ini ke ruang guru," ujarnya pelan dengan memperlihatkan buku yang ia bawa.

Terlihat Ino mengangguk. "_Sou ka_. Mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, Ino-_senpai_, _arigatou_," tolak Sasori halus.

"Oh," tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di raut gadis itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_, Sasori-_kun_!" ucapnya dengan senyum.

"_Hai_, _jaa ne_, Ino-_senpai_," balas Sasori sebelum Ino benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Selesai Sasori menyerahkan buku tebal titipan Kurenai-_sensei_, ia beranjak dari ruang itu. Niat selanjutnya pergi ke kantin, menyusul keempat rekannya. Beberapa meter menjauh dari tempat itu, indera pendengar sang pemilik mata sayu mendengar sesuatu. Meski frekuensi bunyinya sangat kecil sekali, hampir tak tertangkap. Namun hal itu membuatnya penasaran. Diayunkan kedua kakinya asal mengikuti sumbernya. Beberapa jarak akhirnya ia sampai.

Kini suara itu menjadi sangat jelas. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang berdiri sendiri. Letaknya pun agak terpencil dari lingkup keramaian sekolah. Ia baca papan kayu persegi panjang yang terpasang di atas pintu ruang itu.

GUDANG.

Itulah yang ia baca. Sekilas terlihat dari kaca jendela luar, ia bisa melihat beberapa alat musik di sana, beberapa gitar, _saxophones_, _drums_, _cellos_, _samisen_, bahkan terdapat sebuah _grand piano_ yang terlihat cantik di sana. Sasori pikir itu bukanlah gudang biasa, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mengira 'gudang kesenian'. Perhatian Sasori kembali tertuju pada suara yang ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara itu masih ada, alunan melodinya terkesan sangat dalam. Rasa penasaran membawanya untuk lebih mendekat, kini ia berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sakura-_senpai_?" Sasori menahan langkahnya.

Jelaslah siapa sang penimbul suara alat musik itu. Seorang _senpai_ yang ia tahu, bersurai sewarna bunga sakura. Tengah memainkan sebuah biola, jemari kiri ia gunakan untuk menekan _string_, tangan kanannya membawa _bow_ yang ia gunakan untuk menggesek senar, sedangkan dagunya ia letakkan pada _chinrest_, bahu kiri ia gunakan sebagai penyangga, dengan kata lain biola itu diapit di antara bahu dan dagu.

Sasori tak menyangka, _senpai_-nya satu ini benar-benar memiliki hal yang tak terduga-duga. Dari awal pertemuan mereka, mengetahui dari banyak orang bahwa gadis itu adalah siswi tanpa emosi, pertemuannya di taman belakang sekolah, dan sekarang, ia mendapati _senpai_ itu tengah memainkan sebuah biola.

Seutas senyum terpatri di wajah _baby face_. Ia menikmati permainan biola yang sedang berlangsung. Rangkaian nada yang indah, tenang, sekaligus tersirat kedukaan yang sangat dalam. Pesan dari melodinya sangat kentara, meski tak sejalan dengan raut muka Sakura yang tetap datar. Gadis itu terus menggesekkan _bow_-nya, menghasilkan untaian bait tanpa lirik, dalam dan menyesakkan. Satu hal yang Sasori tahu adalah, instrumental yang sedang dibawakan Sakura adalah instrumental yang familiar di pendengarannya. _Sad Violin_. Dua kata yang cukup menjelaskan sebuah _title_ permainan biola yang ia dengar. _Sad Violin_, judul instrumental itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara lain seketika membangunkan Sasori dari lamunan akan instrumental yang baru ia nikmati. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada sumber suara. Pandangan mereka saling bersirobok.

"?"

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Balas Reviews :**

**-****poo : Maaf baru update, untuk alasan Sakura membunuh ular baru akan saya jelaskan di Chap 4 nanti. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, poo-san. ^^**

**-****BronzeQueen18290**** : Maaf baru update. Hn, iya, Sasori sudah tahu, tapi baru akan saya terangkan di Chap 4 nanti. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, ****BronzeQueen18290****-san. ^^**

**-****Theadora75**** : Ne, maaf baru update sekarang. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, ****Theadora75****-san. ^^**

**-****akbar123**** : Maaf baru update sekarang, ini sudah update. Doumo arigatou RnR-nya, akbar123-san. ^^**

**Doumo arigatou sudah menyempatkan berkunjung. Mohon Read & Review-nya Minna, jika berkenan, arigatou...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, mess plot, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance, etc

Rate : T

Pairing : SasoSaku, other pairing

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Emotionless © Sky no Raven

**.**

Summary : Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tak terkecuali Sasori, yang segera menginjakkan kaki di jenjang menengah atas. Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasori, pemuda kalem, bertemu dengan seniornya, Sakura, yang notabene merupakan siswi tanpa emosi? Sejak pertemuannya, banyak hal yang membuat Sasori penasaran akan keberadaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**-Previous Chapter-**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara lain seketika membangunkan Sasori dari lamunan akan instrumental yang baru ia nikmati. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada sumber suara. Pandangan mereka saling bersirobok.

"?"

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Terlihat seorang siswa yang lebih tinggi tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Surai merah sedikit acak-acakan. Iris mata hijau lumut, raut tegas, dan jelas daerah sekitar kantung mata yang menghitam, mungkin ia kurang tidur. Sosok ini ... Sasori ingat, pemuda dengan blazer merah ini adalah sosok yang ia lihat tadi.

"Aa ... Sabaku-_senpai_?" Sasori membaca _nametag_ milik seniornya. Sabaku no Gaara.

"Kau ada urusan apa di sini?" kembali Gaara bertanya,tatapannya seolah menusuk ke iris _hazel_ Sasori.

"_Go_-_gomennasai_, _Senpai_," Sasori ber-_ojigi_, teringat ia belum menjawab pertanyaan _senpai_-nya. "Tadi aku mendengar suara, entah mengapa ... aku ingin mencarinya. Dan suara itu membawaku kemari," Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam permainan biolanya sendiri, sudah berganti lagu ternyata, mungkin gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaan dua pemuda ini.

Gaara menilai Sasori dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada gadis bersurai merah muda. "Sakura ... kadang ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini untuk bermain biola. Satu hal yang tak banyak orang lain ketahui."

"_Sou ka_," Sasori tersenyum simpul. "Sabaku-_senpai_, apa kau sering ke sini?"

Pemuda itu melirik Sasori dari ekor matanya. "Tidak juga."

"Kalian ada di tingkat yang sama," blazer milik Gaara dan Sakura memang sewarna.

"Aku satu kelas dengan Sakura," Gaara memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana.

Sasori mengangguk kecil, ia mengerti sekarang. "Hanya dengan mendengar permainan biolannya, hatiku rasanya jadi hangat," ia letakkan tangan kanan pada dadanya, kenyamanan yang begitu saja datang mendera batin. "Banyak hal yang membuatku penasaran. Sakura-_senpai_. Aku ... tertarik padanya," senyum simpul kini menjelma menjadi senyum sempurna yang mengembang, mendeskripsikan emosi yang berada di dalam raga. Meski sebenarnya ia tak tahu, mengapa berkata demikian.

Gaara terpaku. Terutama setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan _kouhai_-nya. Terbersit perasaan sesak, ia tak tahu apa itu, tak terasa tangannya mengepal erat. Gaara berbalik. "Jangan ganggu Sakura. Jika aku tahu kau berbuat hal buruk padanya, akan kubuat kau jera," intonasi suaranya terkesan sangat dingin sekaligus menusuk.

Sasori menatap punggung Gaara yang menjauh. "Sabaku-_senpai_ ... percayalah padaku," ia tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya sejak tadi ada sosok yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Siang ini tak cerah seperti biasa. Kapas abu-abu menggumpal menyelimuti langit. Matahari yang biasanya terlihat seolah bersembunyi. Para murid mulai keluar dari gerbang Mirai Senior High School. Bel sekolah baru saja berdering, mengisyaratkan setiap individu saatnya untuk pulang.

Sasori selesai memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas sekolah. Dilihat langit siang ini. 'Ah, mendung,' sepertinya ia harus segera pulang ke rumah.

"Meow...! Meow...!" langkah tergesanya berhenti ketika mendengar suara samar.

Ia cari suara itu. Ada pergerakan kecil di semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kucing?" kini Sasori tahu siapa pembuat suara. Seekor anak kucing, terlihat ringkih, tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

"Meow..." suaranya melemah.

Sasori memandang ke sekeliling, mungkin ia menemukan sang induk.

Tak ada.

Sepertinya anak kucing ini sendirian. Tentu melihat kucing kecil membuat hatinya iba. Ia ambil sosok kucing itu perlahan, menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan. Kucing kecil pun menggeliat nyaman di pelukannya. Sasori tertawa kecil. Langit bertambah mendung, intensitas cahaya berkurang, tak ada jalan lain. "Sepertinya kau harus pulang bersamaku," Sasori segera beranjak dari sana.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Di tempat lain. Sesosok gadis tengah menyandarkan punggung ke sisi tembok jalan masuk utama mukanya datar. Akan terus demikian jika saja tak ada bunyi yang dihasilkan benda persegi panjang dalam tasnya. Sakura merogoh tas selempang, ia meraih barang elektronik berwana hitam miliknya. Dibaca deretan huruf yang tertera di layar _handphone_. _E-mail_ dari seseorang.

From : Nii-san

Saku-chan, maaf, hari ini aku tak bisa pulang dengamu, ada rapat OSIS yang harus kuikuti. Kau tak apa-apa?

"Ada rapat," Sakura mengerti. Kakaknya adalah seorang ketua OSIS, di mana dalam setiap pertemuan kehadirannya merupakan kewajiban, untuk mengkoordinasi jalannya acara.

To : Nii-san

Hn, tak apa. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa pulang sendiri.

Setelah mengetik rangkaian karakter, Sakura memilih pilihan _send_.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

DRESSS!

Tak ada pertanda selain langit yang mendung. Langkah Sakura yang berniat pulang pun terhenti.

"Hujan?" Hujan deras seketika mengguyur. Deras yang tiba-tiba, tanpa tetesan kecil sebagai _intro_.

"Meow!"

Sakura menolehkan kepala, tampak seorang pemuda tengah menggendong seekor anak kucing. Pemuda bersurai merah yang kemarin bertemu dengannya.

"Aa, Sakura-_senpai_," Sasori ber-_ojigi_ seperti biasa. "Sakura-_senpai_, kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasori ramah, senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah _baby face_.

"Hn," Sakura bergumam kecil, bukan suara pemuda itu yang menariknya, melainkan kucing kecil yang tengah pemuda itu bawa. Dan sepertinya ia sudah melupakan masalah kemarin.

Mengerti akan arah pandang Sakura, Sasori pun angkat bicara. "Tadi aku temukan di semak-semak sekolah. Aku tak melihat induknya, ia sendirian, jadi aku berniat untuk membawanya," anak kucing tengah menggeliat dalam dekapan Sasori, memposisikan diri agar bisa mendapatkan hawa sehangat mungkin, secara dilihat sekarang hujan turun deras. "Tapi terlambat, hujan sudah turun dan aku lupa bawa payung, sepertinya harus menunggu hingga reda," pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

Hening sesaat.

"Di mana rumahmu?" ucap gadis itu datar, memecah suara hujan.

Sasori menatap _senpai_-nya sejenak. Benarkah yang ia dengar barusan? _Senpai_ bertanya padanya? Hanya dengan kalimat itu, entah mengapa hatinnya merasa senang. "Kompleks Himawari Blok. S, No.9."

Sakura melirik sesaat dari ekor matanya. Ia ambil sesuatu dari dalam tas selempang. Payung lipat _violet_ yang biasa ia bawa. Yang semula terlihat kecil dan ringkas, ketika dibuka cukup besar untuk menampung dua orang.

"Eh?" Sasori terkejut, mendapati Sakura kini berada di dekatnya.

"Kita searah. Hujannya akan lama," Sakura mulai melangkah.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Sakura-_senpai_," Sasori merasa sungkan.

"Cepat, atau kutinggal," tatapan tajam sang senior cukup membuatnya bungkam.

"Ah, ba-baiklah," Sasori masih memproses kalimat yang baru saja ia tangkap, dengan gugup mendekati Sakura.

"Jika begitu, kau akan tetap kehujanan," Sakura merapat ke arah Sasori yang sebelumnya sedikit menjaga jarak, terlihat sekali kecanggungan dari pemuda _hazel_.

Kini mereka berjalan berdua di bawah payung yang tergenggam oleh tangan kiri Sakura, sedikit ia geser ke tengah agar pemuda itu tak kehujanan, sedangkan Sasori berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Hujan masih saja deras, mengiringi kepergian mereka dari sekolah tercinta.

"Sakura-_senpai_?" Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak kucing.

"Hn?"

"Apa alasanmu saat membunuh ular di taman belakang itu, karena ... untuk melindungi seekor kelinci?" Sasori mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis di sampingnya.

Sakura terdiam. "Aku benci ular, terutama yang menyerang dari belakang. Aku ingin membunuh mereka, dengan tanganku sendiri," intonasinya terdengar sangat dingin, bahkan menusuk, terpancar aura kelam di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu kembali ke kondisi awal, kembali memasang raut datarnya. Sasori terpaku mendengar penuturan sang _senpai_ yang menurutnya agak mengganjal. Ia bertanya demikian, karena kemarin melihat seekor kelinci yang sudah tak berdaya, terlihat jelas bekas gigitan di lehernya, mungkin ia mati karena bisa ular menjalar ke tubuh. Sasori berasumsi, Sakura membunuh ular yang tengah menyerang kelinci itu, tapi sayang sang buruan tak terselamatkan.

'Sebaiknya aku tak membahas hal ini lagi,' batin Sasori. Keduanya seakan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang ada di benak mereka.

Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang fokus menatap ke depan. Manis, itu yang pertama kali ia lihat, meski ekspresi datarnya tetap mendominasi. _Ah_, baru ia sadari, _senpai_ sedikit lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti, kira-kira tinggi Sakura sebatas mata Sasori. Tubuhnya mungil, tak seperti miliknya yang kokoh. Tangan gadis itu lebih kecil dari tangan Sasori. Bahunya pun juga,pasti nyaman untuk dipeluk.

Tunggu, dipeluk?

Seketika Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghapus pikiran buruknya.

"Kenapa?" ucapan datar menginterupsi, Sakura menyadari tingkah aneh pemuda itu.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa, _Senpai_," Sasori memalingkan wajah. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan?!' ia tak mengerti.

SREK.

Sasori berjengit ketika ia merasakan tarikan di lengan kiri, hingga menubruk sesuatu di samping, karena dalam posisi tak siap. "Sakura-_senpai_?" ia memperhatikan tangan kanan Sakura yang masih menarik lengannya.

"Jika jauh begitu, tak ada gunanya pakai payung," ucapnya datar, Sakura hanya melirik sekilas.

Tampak semburat merah samar di kedua pipi Sasori, entah berasal dari mana. Tangan Sakura masih setia menggenggam lengannya, bahkan bahu dan lengan keduanya saling bersentuhan. Mungkin agar ia tak tertinggal atau menjaga jarak, karena jika tetap demikian diyakini Sasori akan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Deg.

Detak jantung itu. Entah mengapa, Sasori merasa ritmenya bertambah. 'Ada apa dengaku?' batinnya gusar, ia dapati sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Hangat.

Terdiam, tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Derasnya hujan menjadi pelingkup suasana siang ini. Jalanan pun tampak sepi. Awan kelabu menghias kanvas. Sang langit masih menangis, mencurahkan setiap tetes air untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tak kasat mata pada setiap makhluk hidup.

GREP.

"Ah?" Sasori kembali tercengang saat dirasakan tangan halus yang dingin menggengam tangan kirinya. Sakura menatapnya. _Hazel_ dan _emerald_ saling bertukar pandang. "_A_-_ano._.."

"Pegang ini," Sakura memberikan payung pada Sasori, _kouhai_ yang tak mengerti itu pun hanya menerimanya. "Rumahku berbelok ke kanan dari sini, tak jauh. Kau bawa saja payungku."

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura-_senpai_! Bagaimana dengan..."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membiarkan kucing itu mati," kedua iris Sakura menatap tajam.

"Ta-tapi..."

Terlambat, sebelum Sasori sempat mencegah, Sakura telah berlari menjauh, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri di tepi jalan, tengah memeluk anak kucing, dengan satu tangan membawa payung. Bahkan ia tak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih. Kini punggung Sakura menghilang tertutup tirai hujan.

"Sakura-_senpai_..." Sasori memperhatikan tangan yang sempat digenggam oleh Sakura.

Seutas senyum kini sempurna menghias wajah tampannya. Hangat. Perasaan aneh yang cukup berdampak pada hati. Seakan perutnya tergelitik. Yang tanpa ia sadari, cepat atau lambat akan menjadi candu bagi pemuda kalem itu sendiri.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Hujan masih saja mengguyur sekitar. Namun tak sederas tadi. Kaki jenjang itu masih berlari, membawa tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat pada tujuan. _Ah_, ya, akhirnya sebentar lagi ia sampai. Tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup semakin mempercepat langkah. Menghiraukan tubuh yang bergetar, melawan dinginnya hawa dan curah hujan.

Sakura mengambil kunci cadangan dalam tas selempang. Membuka pintu rumah yang ia tinggali bersama sang kakak.

Bersama sang kakak? Memang, di sini Sakura dan Temujin hanya tinggal berdua, sedangkan orang tua mereka bekerja di luar kota, hanya sesekali berkunjung, mungkin karena sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tapi jauh dari orang tua juga merupakan pilihan Temujin dan Sakura sendiri, mereka ingin hidup mandiri, begitu alasannya. Meski pada awalnya ayah dan ibu menolak, tapi dengan usaha Temujin meyakinkan mereka, akhirnya orang tua merelakan kedua anaknya.

_Ah_, ya, mengingat soal sang kakak. Kakaknya masih berada di sekolah untuk rapat OSIS. Jadi sekarang ia di rumah sendiri. Sakura segera masuk dan kembali menutup pintu bercat cokelat itu.

Di sisi lain, tampak seseorang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura sebelumnya, dari balik kaca jendela rumah yang berseberangan dengan kediaman sang gadis musim semi.

"Dia..."

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Balas Reviews :**

**-BronzeQueen18290 : Gomen ne, baru update sekarang. Jika berkenan, maukah menyempatkan diri mengoreksi tanda baca, EYD, dan miss typo(s) untuk fanfic ini? Doumo arigatou RnR-nya BronzeQueen18290-san.**

**-Akbar123 : Gomen ne, baru update sekarang. Alasan Sakura sudah saya masukkan di chap ini. Jika berkenan, maukah menyempatkan diri mengoreksi tanda baca, EYD, dan miss typo(s) untuk fanfic ini? Doumo arigatou RnR-nya Akbar123-san.**

**-Usagi2213 : Maaf, baru update sekarang. Suara siapa yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasori sudah saya jawab di chap ini. Demo, gomen ne, hubungan antara SaiSaku baru akan terjawab jika saatnya sudah tiba. Jika berkenan, maukah menyempatkan diri mengoreksi tanda baca, EYD, dan miss typo(s) untuk fanfic ini? Doumo arigatou RnR-nya Usagi2213-san.**

**-Theadora75 : Maaf, baru update sekarang. Hubungan antara SaiSaku baru akan terjawab jika sudah tiba saatnya. Jika berkenan, maukah menyempatkan diri mengoreksi tanda baca, EYD, dan miss typo(s) untuk fanfic ini? Doumo arigatou RnR-nya Theadora75-san**

**-Sagami Miharu : Gomen ne, baru update sekarang. Jika berkenan, maukah menyempatkan diri mengoreksi tanda baca, EYD, dan miss typo(s) untuk fanfic ini? Doumo arigatou RnR-nya Sagami Miharu-san.**

**Gomen ne, saya tak pandai membalas review. To, hontou ni gomen, jika fanfic-nya mengecewakan. RnR lagi, jika berkenan. Doumo arigatou Minna!**

* * *

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

Warning : AU, critical OOC, miss typo, mess plot, etc

Genre : Friendship/ Romance, etc

Rate : T

Pairing : SasoSaku, other pairing

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Emotionless © Sky no Raven

**.**

Summary : Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tak terkecuali Sasori, yang segera menginjakkan kaki di jenjang menengah atas. Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasori, pemuda kalem, bertemu dengan seniornya, Sakura, yang notabene merupakan siswi tanpa emosi? Sejak pertemuannya, banyak hal yang membuat Sasori penasaran akan keberadaan gadis bersurai merah muda itu

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**-Previous Chapter-**

_Ah_, ya, mengingat soal sang kakak. Kakaknya masih berada di sekolah untuk rapat OSIS. Jadi sekarang ia di rumah sendiri. Sakura segera masuk dan kembali menutup pintu bercat cokelat itu.

Di sisi lain, tampak seseorang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura sebelumnya, dari balik kaca jendela rumah yang berseberangan dengan kediaman sang gadis musim semi.

"Dia..."

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Sasori bersiap ke sekolah dengan seragam dan penampilan rapi, _ah_, terlupakan, pengecualian untuk surai merah batanya yang sedikit acak-acakan, atau mungkin memang begitu? Teringat akan sesuatu, Sasori mengambil sebuah benda sewarna _violet_ yang sejak tadi berada di atas meja belajar. Payung lipat yang kemarin ia bawa pulang. Sasori tak habis pikir, bagaimana dengan kondisi seniornya sekarang? Mengingat kemarin masih hujan ketika gadis itu memutuskan untuk berpisah jalan.

"Sakura-_senpai_..." Sasori bergumam pelan, segera ia masukkan payung itu ke dalam tas sekolah. Ia berniat untuk segera mengembalikannya.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Sakura tengah menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Berkebalikan dengan sang kakak yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dengan raut cemas. Penampilan Sakura sekilas terlihat biasa, namun tak cukup mengelabui kepekaan Temujin. Ia tahu, ada yang sedikit berbeda dari wajah manis namun datar di hadapannya.

"Saku-_chan_, apa kau sakit?" pemuda itu menatap sang adik lekat-lekat, seolah ingin mencari kebenaran.

Sakura menghentikan suapannya, memandang sekilas ke depan. "Tidak."

"Tapi, wajahmu terlihat pucat," Temujin mencondongkan tubuh, menyentuh kening Sakura dengan tangan kanan. Ternyata benar, "Kau panas, Saku-_chan_! Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja hari ini, biar nanti aku yang meminta ijin pada wali kelas," rasa khawatir begitu kentara dari intonasi sekaligus ekspresi yang ditunjukkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya demam biasa."

"Tapi..."

"_Nii_-_san_ tak perlu khawatir," gadis itu membereskan gelas dan piring kotornya. "Sudah selesai?" ia pun mengambil milik Temujin setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari sang kakak, sarapan pemuda itu tak sepenuhnya habis. Hei, bagaimana bisa kau merasakan enaknya makan pagi, disaat melihat adikmu pucat seperti itu? Temujin menghela napas.

Kini kedua makhluk berbeda _gender_ tengah bersiap ke sekolah. Pagi ini cerah, setelah kemarin siang diguyur hujan deras. Terasa hawa sejuk serta embun pagi memasuki indera penciuman. Kakak beradik ini segera melangkah keluar halaman rumah, namun ayunan kaki keduanya berhenti ketika memandang rumah di seberang.

"Hei, Gaara! Mau berangkat bersama!" Temujin mengangkat tangan kanan, memberikan isyarat sapa pada pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah, letaknya berhadapan dengan kediaman mereka.

Pemuda beriris _jade_ merespon dengan gumaman kecil dan senyuman tipis. Rambut sedikit acaknya sewarna merah darah. Jika dibandingkan dengan Temujin, ia sedikit lebih pendek, namun lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

Gaara adalah tetangga mereka, setidaknya semenjak kepindahan Temujin dan Sakura satu tahun lalu ke Konoha. Keduanya berasal dari Suna, sebuah desa yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka sekarang. Sejak saat itu, Temujin berteman akrab dengan Gaara, begitupun Sakura, namun lebih pada inisiatif Gaara yang mencoba mendekati Sakura, karena gadis itu cenderung lebih pasif.

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang berdiri di samping kakak tingkatnya, keningnya mengerut. "Sakura, kau sakit?" suara _baritone_ itu terkesan dalam.

"Tidak," Sakura memandang balik pemuda di depannya, tentu dengan wajah seperti biasa. Datar.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, jika kau tak enak badan," Gaara adalah pemuda yang terkenal dingin di sekolah, tapi ia tak bersikap demikian jika berhadapan dengan Temujin dan Sakura, baginya kedua sosok itu berbeda, terutama Sakura, ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya.

"Aku sudah memintanya begitu, tapi Saku-_chan_ menolak," Temujin tak mengerti, ada apa dengan adiknya hari ini? Jelas ia pucat, dan itu menandakan dirinya sedang sakit. Apa mungkin ia kehujanan kemarin? Tapi, bukankah Sakura selalu membawa payung lipatnya? Berbagai pertanyaan mengendap di otak pemuda bersurai pirang pucat.

"Kalian tak perlu cemas. Aku tak apa-apa," Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih mematung. "Jika tak cepat berangkat, kalian akan telat," ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Mendengar itu segera kedua siswa berbeda tingkat menyusul gadis satu-satunya di sana.

'Saku-_chan_...'

'Sakura.'

Meski kedua pemuda itu tetap berjalan di sisi Sakura, namun batin mereka entah melayang kemana. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Sasori keluar kelas dengan setumpuk kertas di tangan kiri, dan payung violet di tangan kanan. Berterimakasihlah pada temanya, Sai, telah memberitahu letak kelas _senpai_ merah muda saat Sasori tak sengaja bertanya bertanya, kebetulan kah?

Karena tahu letak kelas Sakura dan ruang guru berada pada satu arah, sekalian saja ia bawa keduanya. Tujuan pertama adalah kelas Sakura.

Ia terus berjalan sampai matanya bersirobok dengan sosok lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sabaku-_senpai_," Sasori sedikit membungkuk.

Yang ditunjuk pun hanya melirik sekilas, memperhatikan siswa serta apa yang ia bawa. Kertas dan ... payung _violet_? Merasa tak ada yang penting, Gaara pergi tanpa membalas salam.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia terhenti, menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati adik tingkat itu mendekati kelasnya, keningnya berkerut, namun ia acuhkan juga.

Meski tak bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasori telah menitipkan payung itu pada Ino, yang ternyata teman sekelas Sakura, sekaligus menitipkan ucapan terimakasih yang belum sempat ia utarakan. Dan sekarang tampak Sasori membawa setumpuk lembaran. Lembar putih dengan deretan huruf memenuhi halaman, ada goresan nama, kelas dan nomer absen di setiap lembar dengan rangkaian karakter yang berbeda. Ia akan memberikannya pada sosok beriris merah. Sosok itu tengah duduk di depan meja kerja.

"Kurenai-_sensei_. Ini lembar jawaban untuk materi tadi," ucap Sasori dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Sosok wanita bernama Kurenai kini melihat sekilas lembar jawab yang baru saja diterima. Merasa tak ada yang kurang, sang guru merapikan lembaran itu dan menaruhnya di meja kerja. "Baiklah, terimakasih, Akasuna-_san_."

"Saya permisi," sebelum beranjak keluar Sasori ber-_ojigi_ pada Kurenai-_sensei_.

Sasori akan kembali ke kelas. Jam istirahat masih sepuluh menit, cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikan catatan dari pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_ yang belum ia selesaikan. Imbas dari ulah teman berambut durian yang mengambil catatannya beberapa kali, dengan alasan 'Tulisan di papan tulis itu tak jelas!'. Sepertinya, temanmu itu perlu kacamata. _Ah_, dan kau teringat kembali Sasori, dua jam pelajaran setelahnya akan digunakan untuk para guru mengikuti rapat. Waktu luangmu jadi beberapa kali sekarang.

Langkah Sasori yang sebentar lagi berbelok pun terhenti mendadak. Apa yang membuatnya demikian? Mungkin sosok bersurai merah muda tak jauh darinya adalah jawaban yang cocok. Cara jalan gadis itu agak terseok. Sasori memperhatikannya dalam diam. Sebelum hal selanjutnya berhasil membuat kedua bola mata _hazel_-nya terbelalak.

BRUK!

Tepat waktu. Terlambat sedetik saja akan berakibat pada tubuh gadis yang tak akan segan membentur lantai keras koridor.

"Sakura-_senpai_?! Sakura-_senpai_?!" Sasori menggoncangkan bahu Sakura pelan. "_Senpai_?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasori merasakan hawa panas menguar dari tubuh yang terdiam. Tak ada respon. Merasa kurang yakin, tangan kanan Sasori terangkat menyibak helaian halus yang menutupi wajah _senpai_-nya. Pemuda _baby face _kini tercekat. Bayang yang ia tangkap adalah wajah pucat Sakura. Tubuh Sakura tak bergerak sama sekali, kelopak matanya pun tertutup.

Tak ingin terus membiarkan keadaan seperti itu, Sasori segera menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_, karena tak memungkinkan baginya jika harus membawa gadis itu di belakang punggung, bisa jatuh dia.

Satu tujuannya sekarang. Unit Kesehatan.

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Seorang pemuda duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur. Bau khas obat-obatan agak tercium di dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu hanya berisi dua orang, satu adalah pemuda tadi, dan sosok lain adalah seorang siswi. Siswi dengan blazer merah masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Alunan napasnya mulai lebih normal daripada beberapa saat lalu.

Pemuda dengan surai merah bata sudah menyiapkan air mineral ke dalam gelas yang ia ambil dari dispenser di pojok ruang. Staf yang bertugas telah mengompres dahi Sakura dengan plester kompres demam, ia juga memberikan obat pada Sasori, jika sewaktu-waktu Sakura bangun.

"Aku ada urusan keluar, kau bisa menjaganya 'kan, Akasuna-_san_?" Staf Unit Kesehatan tengah merapikan kotak P3K.

"_Hai_, Shizune-_san_. _Doumo arigatou_," Staf yang ia panggil dengan nama Shizune tersenyum simpul sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

Sasori mengamati Sakura. Tidurnya seakan tak boleh diganggu, wajah damai menggantikan raut datarnya. Manik _hazel_ terpaku pada satu objek. Kulit putih porselen tanpa cacat, bola hijau jeruk nipis yang sedang bersembunyi, helaian lembut sewarna musim semi membingkai wajah tenangnya. Melihat Sakura yang tertidur pulas tanpa disadari menciptakan seutas senyum tulus dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Ngh..." lenguhan kecil membuyarkan lamunan Sasori, diikuti pergerakan dari tubuh yang sejak tadi tak bergerak. Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan kembali sang _emerald_.

"_Senpai_?" lantunan suara pelan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Di mana aku?" suaranya lemah, penglihatannya masih beradaptasi dengan sekitar, tubuhnya setengah terbangung, dibantu Sasori untuk menyandarkan punggung dengan bantal yang telah ia sejajarkan pada tempat tidur.

"Di Unit Kesehatan. Tadi kau pingsan, Sakura-_senpai_," Sasori tersenyum lembut. "Shizune-_san_ memberikan obat, minulah dulu."

Karena terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan _kouhai_-nya, Sakura menerima dan memasukkan pil putih ke dalam mulut, ia teguk air mineral hingga menyisakan setengah dalam gelas. "Hn, _arigatou_," Sakura berujar sangat pelan, namun masih tertangkap pendengaran pemuda di sampingnya, terlihat dari respon senyum simpul yang diberikan sang _kouhai_.

Sakura menatap Sasori lekat-lekat. "Kau ... yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Aa, iya," Sasori sekilas memalingkan wajah.

Keduanya terdiam, atmosfir seketika berubah sunyi. Sasori memperhatikan ruangan itu, bicara soal ruangan, ini kali pertamanya memasuki Unit Kesehatan. Di dalam ruang memiliki empat tempat tidur dengan sekat tirai putih di setiap sisi sebagai pemisah. Sofa berwarna krem berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Lemari kayu kecil dan besar di sudut depan sebelah kanan, terdapat sebuah tempat sampah di dekatnya. Ada meja dan kursi di sebelah kiri, serta barang lainnya.

"_Gomennasai_," Sasori mengarahkan pandangan pada gadis yang tengah bersandar.

"Hn?"

"_Gomennasai_, Sakura-_senpai_," pemuda itu akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Karena aku, Sakura-_senpai_ jadi sakit," jelas ekpresi bersalah tergambar dari raut sayu Sasori.

"_Baka_," gadis itu hanya melirik sesaat dengan jawaban acuh. "Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, kulakukan itu untuk anak kucing yang kau bawa."

Sasori termenung, diperhatikannya _senpai_ yang mengarahkan penglihatan ke depan, tanpa memandangnya. "Tapi ... tetap saja, seandainya waktu itu tidak ada aku, pasti Sakura-_senpai_ tak akan seperti ini," ucapnya dalam.

"Cih, kau itu laki-laki atau perempunan, eh?" tatapan _emerald_-nya yang tajam menusuk langsung keiris _hazel_.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki!" tanpa sadar Sasori menyanggah dengan lantang. _Eh_, benarkah ini kau, Sasori?

Sakura terpaku.

Sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, buru-buru Sasori menunduk. "Ma-maksudku ..." entah bagaimana lidahnya terasa kelu. 'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kenapa tadi aku membentaknya? Sakura-_senpai_ pasti marah padaku,' batinnya berkecamuk.

"Seharusnya begitu."

Dua kata menyedot perhatiannya, pemuda itu mengangkat kepala, memperlihatkan raut ketidaktahuan.

Sakura menyeringai, ekspresi yang baru dilihat pemuda bersurai merah bata, seketika membuatnya tertegun. "Jika kau laki-laki bersikaplah tegas seperti itu. Aku tak suka dengan laki-laki lemah," suaranya datar sekaligus tajam. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Sa-Sakura-_senpai_? Kau mau kemana?" ia genggam lengan kanan Sakura.

"Cih, aku bukan orang lemah yang akan tidur seharian di sini hanya karena demam," dengan sekali hentakan genggaman pada lengannya terlepas. Sakura membuang plester kompres demam yang ia rasa di dahi ke tempat sampah, sebelum meninggalkan Unit Kesehatan. Ia tetap pergi, meski faktanya tubuh itu belum pulih total.

Kini tinggal Sasori, berdiri mematung. Tatapan matanya tak fokus. 'Laki-laki ... lemah? Aku ... lemah?'

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

Dua sosok tengah berbaring di atap sekolah. Bersama mengamati biru langit dengan gumpalan awan putih hasil kondensasi. Sang angin memainkan surai mereka. Namun tidak dengan hati.

"Tak biasanya, Saku-_chan_ pucat seperti itu, aku yakin itu demam," Temujin menghela napas. "Sayang, ia keras kepala."

"Sakura selalu mengabaikan kondisinya sendiri," Gaara mengangkat tangan kanan, merasakan angin yang berhembus. "Ia berusaha agar terlihat kuat. Tapi aku merasa, ada banyak hal yang tersembunyi di dalamnya," pikirannya menerawang.

Temujin terpaku. 'Hal yang tersembunyi?' batinnya serasa ditimpuk batu. 'Kau benar, Gaara. Ada hal yang dia, ah bukan, tapi kami sembunyikan. Dan kau tak perlu tahu,' ia tersenyum kecut. Siswa tingkat tiga itu memejamkan mata, berusaha menghapus sejenak memori yang sempat mengapung ke permukaan.

"Ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Seragam yang ia pakai kemarin basah kuyup, padahal aku tahu ia selalu membawa payung _violet_-nya. Dan payung itu cukup besar bahkan untuk dua orang," tak ingin berada dalam ingatan itu, ia coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara mengikuti arus kata seniornya, seakan mencerna kalimat yang baru saja terdengar. Tunggu, ada yang menarik di sana. "Kau tadi bilang apa? Payung?"

"Ya, Saku-_chan_ selalu membawa payung _violet_, ia tak pernah lupa. Tapi aneh, kemarin aku tak melihat payung itu. Kebiasaan Saku-_chan_ akan menaruh payung itu di halaman belakang jika baru saja digunakan, dengan posisi terbuka, ia bilang dengan begitu payungnya tak cepat rusak."

Gaara kembali termenung. 'Payung _violet_?' ia mengingat sesuatu yang entah saling berkaitan. _Ah_! Pemuda itu ingat! Seseorang yang ia lihat sekilas membawa payung serupa. Seseorang yang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tak terasa kedua tangan kekar itu mengepal kuat. Iris _jade_ yang semula tenang bermetamorfosis seketika tajam. 'Dia...'

**.**

**-Emotionless-**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Balas Reviews :**

**-****BronzeQueen18290**** : Sou ka? Ini sudah update. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Arigatou RnR-nya ****BronzeQueen18290****. ^^**

**-Guest : Arigatou RnR-nya Guest. ^^**

**-****Usagi2213**** : Aa, sou ka? Akan saya usahakan, tapi maaf jika lanjutannya mengecewakan. Ini sudah update. Arigatou RnR-nya ****Usagi2213****. ^^**

**-****Theadora75 Claire**** : Ini sudah update, maaf jika mengecewakan. Arigatou RnR-nya ****Theadora75 Claire****. ^^**

**-****ishikawa ayica**** : Ne, ini sudah update, maaf jika lanjutannya mengecewakan. Arigatou RnR-nya ****ishikawa ayica****. ^^**

**Gomen ne, saya tak pandai membalas review. To, hontou ni gomen, jika fanfic-nya mengecewakan. Jika berkenan silahkan mengoreksi EYD, miss typo(s) dalam fanfic ini. Doumo arigatou Minna!.**

* * *

**.**

**.**


End file.
